Una posible realidad
by demilylover
Summary: Esta es una posible realidad de como pudieron ser las vidas de booth y brennan cuando jovenes
1. Chapter 1

La diversión era total, iban en un porche a 120 km/hr, por la costa, sin nadie viéndolos, pero a lo lejos se veía un jeep totalmente vació, se detuvieron un poco delante del automóvil, los chicos se bajaron y lo observaron meticulosamente por dentro y por fuera, el jeep era de una chica, se notaba ya que había una cartera con maquillaje y CDS de música romántica, pero no había rastros de una chica o de alguna persona por ahí, ya que la playa estaba absolutamente desierta.

Luego uno de los chicos; Mike un chico bajo de al menos 1 metro 57 cm., cabello de color rojo atardecer, pecoso y obeso, diviso un punto multicolor a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Tomaron su auto y se acercaron al objetivo.

-Es una chica-dijo Seeley

Era una chica esbelta que llevaba un bikini multicolor, alta de al menos 1 metro 74 cm., cabello ondulado, color castaño que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros. No se le podía ver la cara, ya que estaba mirando hacia el mar, no se podía ver lo que sentía en ese momento, pero Seeley supo que esa chica sentía dolor, un sentimiento tan grande y tan malo. Por unos segundos quedo pasmado al ver a esa chica con la pistola en mano apuntando a su cabeza, pero reacciono y salio al rescate, corrió rápidamente para detener el trágico acontecimiento que podía ocurrir si esa chica apretaba el gatillo de la pistola.

Cuando estaba a un metro de ella sintió su respiración agitada, podía sentir su llanto lleno de dolor y podía ver como su mano temblaba. El puso su mano sobre la pistola y se la quito, ella se dio vuelta inmediatamente y solo lo miro, el al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que estaba muy confundida, que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzó a llorar con mucha pena y amargura, el solo pudo decir una cosa…

-Tranquila, todo esta bien…

Sus amigos solo observaban la escena de la pareja, el abrazándola y ella llorando en los brazos de un completo extraño, que la salvo de cometer un suicidio, pero que al fin y al cabo era un extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es mi primera historia :) espero que les guste y gracias por los comentario,sigan comentando **

Pasó exactamente un minuto y la chica se paró y se seco las lagrimas, el se sorprendió al ver lo rápido en que aquella chica se recupero de aquel tremendo suceso.

Solo una palabra salio de la boca de ella.

-Gracias

El solo se quedo mirándola, ella se puso su vestido blanco de una tela muy suave y liviana, se puso sus sandalias de cuero (artificial claro) y se fue caminando.

Los amigos de Seeley le hicieron un gesto para que dejara que la chica se fuera en ese estado.

-Hey espera, no puedes irte así en ese estado

-Claro que puedo

-Y... ¿en que vas a irte?

-Mi jeep esta a un par de metros de aquí

-Nuestro auto esta en frente podemos llevarte al tuyo…- dijo Josh

-No, no podemos dejar que maneje en ese estado, puede tener un accidente- aclaro Seeley

-¿ porque te preocupas por mi?, me conoces apenas hace unos minutos, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre

-pues dame tu nombre…yo soy Seeley Booth…ellos son Mike, Josh, Andrew y Michael.

-Yo…yo soy Temperance Brennan

-Deja que te ayude Temperance…deja que te lleve a tu casa

Aquella muchacha no estaba segura si recibir la ayuda de aquel chico. Se lo pensó un momento y en su mente decidió que aceptaría que ese chico ''Seeley'' la llevara a su casa, que podría pasarle, el se veía una buena persona, pero si le intentaba hacer algo, ella lo golpearía con una de esas técnicas de karate que sabia. Salio de sus pensamientos y decidió hablar.

-Esta bien, pero vamos en mi jeep

-No hay problema…chicos ustedes se llevan mi auto

-Claro, yo manejare, se que confías en mi como conductor- dijo Michael

-Vamos en mi auto nos llevara hasta el tuyo

-No, nos vamos caminando hasta mi jeep

-Pero legaremos mas rápido en el mío

-Tengo tiempo, yo me iré caminando tu vete en tu auto

-Esta bien me voy contigo.

Ambos se fueron caminando sin decir una palabra, (bueno no tenían nada de que hablar ya que apenas se conocían), fueron minutos muy incómodos para Seeley ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo en silencio, en cambio ella estaba acostumbrada a estar callada, no hablaba mucho en el colegio en realidad porque no era muy sociable.

Llegaron al auto y ella se agacho al neumático delantero derecho y saco de un rincón las llaves del jeep. Abrió el vehículo y luego le paso las llaves a Seeley para que manejara.

Se subieron al auto, ella puso la radio y saco un CD de ''lifehouse'' y sonó la canción ''Broken''. Entodo el camino ella dijo solo unas palabras, la dirección de su casa.

Cuando Temperance pronuncio las calles en donde vivía, Seeley se dio cuenta que su casa estaba a una cuadra de la de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegaron a la casa y el estacionó en jeep

-gracias por venir a dejarme

-de nada, aunque no fue fácil convencerte de ello- le dijo con una sonrisa-

Ella no correspondio a la sonrisa y solo se bajo del auto. Seeley hizo lo mismo y le paso las llaves a Temperance

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu casa?

-Es esa

Apuntó a una gran casa, la mas grande de todo el barrio. Dos pisos, pasto bien cuidado, por lo que se veia en el exterior la casa era muy elegante.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir

-Claro, adiós

-Adiós

El se fue a su casa caminando y ella entro a la suya

-¿Papá?... ¿Estas aquí?

Pero nadie contestó, su padre no estaba en su casa, otra vez, solo había un mensaje en la contestadora.

CONTESTADORA: '' Tempe soy papá llegaré tarde porque tengo una reunión muy importante, tu hermano Rus se quedo a comer en la casa de Harry , hay comida en la despensa…ah y tiene una cita con tu nuevo psicólogo a las 18:30 PM, adiós te quiero.''

-Como si la psicología sirviera de algo

Suspiro y se fue a su habitación, se puso sus audífonos y se recostó

Despertó por la culpa de un pitido de mensaje que llego. Miro su Blackberry, era un mensaje de Ángela para ir a una fiesta que organizo un chico del colegio. Luego miro la hora, eran las 19:45 Pm se habia quedado dormida y habia perdido la cita con el psicólogo.

Por otro lado Seeley se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para ir a la fiesta del amigo de un amigo.

-Seeley , Josh esta aquí

-Claro mamá enseguida bajo

Termino de roseare perfume y bajo

-¿Estas listo para conquistar a las chicas mas lindas de la fiesta?-dijo Josh

-Siempre estoy listo

-Bien vamos

En la casa de Brennan

-Ange no quiero

-Vamos Tempe, la pasaremos super- le decia con una enorme sonrisa

-No, no quiero ir, ¿para que voy a ir a ver a una multitud de gente emborrachándose, fumando y teniendo sexo con cualquiera que se le aparesca?

-Bueno cariño esa es la idea, divertirse, excepto en la parte del sexo con cualquiera.

-No

-Mmm…Miralo de esta forma, vas te tomas un par de copas hablas con un chico guapo y luego te emborrachas lo besas y te diviertes como nunca. Bueno solo velo de una forma en la que te sacas todo el estrés que tiene por la escuela y listo.

-… bien si es de esa forma, iré

-Si si si si ¡!

-Solo porque en realidad hemos tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela

-Claro, claro- le decía Ángela muy feliz

Se arreglaron muy bellas y partieron en el auto de Tempe a la fiesta…

Cuando llegaron la fiesta estaba repleta. Era sin duda una gran fiesta

-Entremos

-Esto es un alboroto

-Cariño esto es una fiesta donde la gente se divierte...ya entremos

Cuando entraron fueron directo al patio y vieron a la mayoria de los chicos y chicas en la piscina.

-Mark! esta fiesta es increible

-Gracias Ange...hola Tempe que bueno que viniste-La mira coqueto

-Si supieras lo que me costó traerla

-Chicas ¿quieren una copa?

-Claro

-Yo solo una pepsi- dijo Temperance

-Bien enseguida vuelvo

Mark se fue y Angela golpeo a Temperance con su codo en señal de ''lo tienes loco por ti'', pero Tempe no lo entendio

-¿por que me golpeas?

-Lo tienes loco por ti, cariño

-¿quien está loco?

-Mark

-¿que le sucede?-dijo aun sin entenderla indirecta

-Quiero decir que le gustas a Mark

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Es obvio, se le nota cuando te mira y esta junto a ti...

-No me interesa

-O vamos cariño,es tu oportunidad de cazar a un chico en esta fiesta

-Angela no quiero cazar a nadie y Mark no me interesa..., permiso ire un lugar con menos gente.

Salio del patio y se dirigio a un parke que estaba frente a la casa de Mark, se sento en una pequeña banca y comenzo a mirar todo el alboroto de la escucho una voz muy familiar hablarle a su espalda.

-¿No te gusta lo que vez?

-No, es desagradable ver como se arruinan de esa forma-dijo aun sin darse la vuelta

-Este tipo de fiestas totalmente alocadas tampoco son lo mio

-Es bueno saber que no soy la unica.

-Si

Temperance se voltea y lo ve. A ambos se le forma una sonrisa espontanea,

**Espero que les alla gustado comenten y seguire escribiendo es solo que me meto al compu casi los fines de semana, pero sali de vacaciones asi que escribire mas seguido :)**


	4. Chapter 4

-hola

-hola, wow ¿crees en el destino?

-no, es ridiculo

-¿Porque vienes a estas fiestas si no te gustan?

-vine a acompañar a mi amiga Angela

-Pues yo vine,porque creia que esto iba a ser divertido, con mi amigo Josh, claro que el si se estas divirtiendo

-Angela igual

-¿vas en la escuela?

-no, yo no pero Josh si, es uno de los chicos que estaban hoy en la playa...

-si lo recuerdo

-...¿Estas aburrida?

-Si

-¿Te parace si te invito a tomar algo a la cafeteria?

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa ligera

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia la cafeteria que estaba cerca de la casa de Mark. El dinner

-¿que les traigo?

-Yo quiero un café de vainilla-Hablo primero Temperance

-yo un café normal y un pie

-Bien enseguida

-¿Te gusta el pie?-pregunto curioso Seeley

-No

-¿Por que?

-No me gusta la fruta cocida

-oh vamos ¿enserio? el pie es el postre mas exquisito que hay

-No lo creo, prefiero la fruta fresca

-Bien, bien no discutire pero yo creo que el pie es mucho mejor

-Aqui esta su pedido, buen provecho

-Gracias- dijieron al unisono

-¿tienes hermanos?- pregunto Booth

-si uno, Russ es mi hermano mayor tiene 22 ¿y tú?

-tengo un hermano menor, Jared tiene 17, el ahora se queda donde mis abuelos, tiene problemas con nuestros padres.

-oh

-¿tu discutes mucho con tus padres?

-Mi padre; vivo solo con mi padre y mi hermano

-Lo siento yo no sabia...

-Esta bien,no te preocupes...y si discuto bastante con mi padre

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de aquella mesa en el dinner, hasta que sono el celular de Brennan

-Brennan

-Oh cariño ¿donde te has metido? te he estado buscando por toda la fiesta

-No estoy en la fiesta, en realidad estoy...

-Bueno despues me cuentas, ven a buscarme quiero irme, la fiesta ahora si que es un desastre

-Te lo dije Angela, este tipo de eventos sociales siempre terminan mal

-Luego me,reprochas ahora ven por mi-colgó

-Lo lamento, debo ir a buscar a mi amiga

-Claro,vamos yo ire por Josh

Pagaron y se fueron devuelta a la fiesta

Cuando llegaron Angela la estaba esperando fuera de la casa

-Cariño, vamonos unos chicos estan peleando ahi dentro, llamaron a la policia, vamos

-Si enseguida- se hacerco a Booth- adios Seeley

-Adios...hey espera¿ me das tu numero?

-...88523046-dijo mientras se alejaba

-Adios- grito mientras ella partia en su Jeep

El se quedo mirando como se alejaba en su jeep. Pero alguien lo saco de esas imnosis en la que habia quedado.

-Hey Seeley

-...¿que? ¿que sucede?

-Josh esta peleando con Matthew

Seeley partio corriendo a la fiesta

Cuando entro vio a Josh golpenado a Matthew

-Parate Matthew a ver si eres tan hombre-le gritaba Josh mientras Matthew lo miraba desde el suelo.

-Josh para- dijo Seeley y se interpuso entre ambos chicos enfurecidos

-Apartate Seel, no quiero que este cobarde la cargue contigo

-¿ a quien llamas cobarde estupido?

-A ti Mattsito- se burlo Josh

-Ya vamos Josh-Seeley lo tomo fuertemente del brazo para sacarlo

-Vete Josh y agradecele a tu amigo de salvarte

-Esto no se quedara asi Matthew, mañana te vere en el almuerzo- gritaba enfurecido

-Pues asi sera-Le dijo desafiante

Mientras en el jeep de Brennan

-¿quien era ese chico tan guapo? ¿ Con el te escapaste de la fiesta? ¿como se llama?

-Angela me abrumas con tanta pregunta

-Lo siento, bien yo solo escuchare

-Se llama Seeley Booth es amigo de Josh quien va en nuestra escuela, al parecer...pero yo nunca lo he visto

-Tu nunca ves a nadie Brenn, te la pasas el el laboratorio

-Es porque es lo mas interesante que hay en la escuela

-Si claro, como si mirarle el trasero a los chicos mientras juegan basquetball no fuera interesante.

-...

-¿ y como lo conociste?¿ en la fiesta?

-No, en la playa

-¿cuando?

-Hoy

-¿hoy fuiste a la playa?¿a que?

-ah...a caminar solamente...bien aqui esta tu casa

-Gracias Brenn, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-¿quieres que pase por ti?

-seria genial

-bien, adios

-Adios cariño!


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de que Temperance fuera a dejar a Angela se dirigio directamente a su casa.

Estaciono su jeep y entro a su casa...

-¿Donde estabas?

-¿Realmente te interesa Max?

-No me llamaes Max...

-Pense que ese era tu nombre...

-Soy tu padre

-Sabes realmente no te comportas como tal

-Me sacrifico trabajando todo el dia para mantenerte a Russ y a ti Temperance, deberias agradecermelo

-Yo no necesito que trabajes todo el dia por mi...yo solo...solo necesito un padre que este conmigo-Max no vio eso venir y solo pudo caer sobre el sillon y pensar en lo que su hija sentia- desde que murio mamá tu...tu ya no eres el mismo- ella solo lo miro y subio a su habitacion

EN LA CASA DE JOSH

- Sera mejor que te limpies la cara llena de sangre que tienes o tu madre dara un grito en el cielo.

-Seeley no debiste meterte en la pelea

-Eres mi amigo y voy a defenderte

-Gracias hermano, pero ahora Matthew la cargara con los dos

-Entonces que asi sea, siempre juntos hermano- Josh solto una risa

-oye...¿porque no estabas en la fiesta?

-...me encontre con Temperance

-La de la playa

-Si ella

-Wow...¿y estaba en la fiesta?, nunca me habria imaginado verla en una fiesta despues del espectaculo en la playa

-Tampoco yo...por cierto va en tu escuela

-¿enserio?

-si, eso me dijo

-Nunca la habia visto

-bien te dejo debo irme

-Si adios y otra vez gracias hermano

-adios

Temperance se recosto en su cama y comenzo a pensar en aquel chico...sentia algo tan extraño a penas lo conocia pero sentia que siempre se habian conocido, de toda la vida, era algo absurdo pero era lo que sentia, no solo lo pensaba si no que lo sentia y eso era algo que normalmente no le sucedia. Desde que lo vio el la playa, desde que vio eso ojos cafe chocolate, esa gran estructura osea, ese cuerpo que por lo que se veia estaba muy muy bien estructurado, esa seguridad que la traspaso en aquel momento y realmente todo de el la fasino,ella no creia en el amor a primera vista pero sentia una gran conexion con el. Se durmio pensando en todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza...

Al día siguiente mientras un rayo de sol se asomaba por la delgada cortina que tenia en su pieza,alguien merodeaba por la cocina. Esa persona hacia tanto ruido que termino por despertarla.

Bajó sigilosamente con un bate en sus manos, vio a un hombre de espalda que seguramente no era su padre, el bolteo.

-Tempe que haces con eso!

-¿Russ?...¿que haces aqui?

-Pues esta es mi casa tambien

-Pense que estabas en la casa de tu amigo...

-Harry

-Si Harry, pense que estbas allá

-Estaba allá pero me vine hoy a casa...¿tu no deberias irte al colegio?

-¿que hora es?

-Las...-dijo mirando su reloj-6:50

-alcansare a darme una ducha y desayunar- dijo en voz alta

-Me podrias preparar el desayuno a mi tambien Tempy

-No, eres grandecito Russ preparatelo tu solo- se fue dejando a Russ en la cocina

Luego de estar lista Temperance se fue hacia la escuela. Estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa, Seeley pasó por ahí y la vio, quizo saludarla pero se arrepintió y solo se fue.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegó a la escuela a tiempo,caminó por el pasillo hacia su casillero cuando el huracan Angela arribo antes que ella.

-No fuiste por mi esta mañana

-Oh! Angela lo siento lo olvide

-No te preocupes, por suerte que me tope con tu galan y me dejó aqui, justo en la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Quién?

-Mark

-Mark no es mi galan

-¿Pensabas acaso que era de ese tal Seeley del que te estaba hablando?

-...no claro que no- dijo metiendo sus cuadernos en el casillero

-Si claro, como si no te conociera Temperance Brennan,hay algo en ese chico que te tiene loquita

-No Angela- cerro de golpe el casillero- ademas apenas lo conosco

-Que importa, cuando sientes que hay una conexion con una persona cuando lo vez, no importa el tiempo en que lo conoscas, ese tipo de conexiones emocionales solo se dan cuando conoces a la persona indicada.

-¿Aun te afecta el trago?

-Bueno, bueno si no quieres escucharme esta bien, pero tu y ese chico que porsierto no lo conosco aun ,tienen una conexion muy muy profunda, como el oceano-decia Angela llendose a la sala de clases-Nos vemos en el almuerzo cariño!

Seeley sentia exactamente lo mismo que Temperance, no podia sacarsela de la cabeza, le recorria una y otra vez la imagen de ella en la fiesta sentada en un le iba muy bien en el colegio necesitaba poner bastante atencion en clases para no reprobar el ramo, pero no podia sacarsela de la cabeza...simplemente no podia, era extraño nunca le habia pasado con ninguna otra chica, nunca habia sentido una atraccion realmente fuerte al apenas conocer a alguien, sentia que era especial y que tenia que hacercarse a ella,conocerla, saber mas sobre su vida,hacerla parte de su mundo y formar parte del de ella. Siempre se guiaba por sus sentimientos asi que ahora esta no iba a ser la exepcion.

-Sr Booth...Sr Booth!

-Si...Si ¿que sucede?

-Le pediria por favor que se retire de mi clase

-¿Por que?

-Porque si no va a prestar atencion es mejor que se retire

-Prestare atencion Srta Marshall, lo prometo

-Bien, creere en su palabra

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo y todos comenzaron a salir de sus respectivas salas. Angela estaba esperando a Temperance fuera de la sala.

-Vamos cariño, apresurate o si no todas las mesas se van a llenar

-Ya voy Angela- decia mientras terminaba de hablar con la profesora.

Llegaron a la cafeteria y las mesas estaban repletas.

-Genial, ahora tendremos que comer a fuera

-Es bueno respirar aire limpio

-Si pero estan esas aves que se te hacercan cuando comes y te picotean la comida, eso no es agradable.

-Vamos por nuestros almuerzos.

Sacaron sus bandejas, Angela sacó una porcion de espagueti, una bebida y postre de gelatina, Temperance sacó un plato de ensalada, un jugo de naranja y una manzana.

Iban saliendo en direccion al patio para buscar una mesa, cuando una voz se escucho llamar a Temperance y Angela.

-HEY Tempy, Angela por aqui-Mark les hacia señales con la mano para que se hacercaran a la mesa en la que estaban él y su grupo de amigos.

-Genial tenemos mesa.

-No quiero sentarme con ellos

-Oh vamos ¿prefieres eso o que las aves picoteen tu almuerzo?-la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia la mesa

-Sientense con nosotrso hay sufisiente espacio-decia Mark

-Gracias Mark nos has salvado de irnos afuera.

-De nada, lo que sea por unas hermosas chicas-le sonreia coqueto a Brennan-Hey Tempy ¿quieres probar esta hamburguesa? hoy fue un especial del almuerso solo habian 3 docenas y yo agarre una ¿quieres probarla?-Brennan miro con asco la hamburguesa y le contesto.

-Soy vegetariana, no puedo creer que comas esa asquerosidad...

-Gracias Mark pero Tempy no come esas cosas-interrumpio Angela

-No lo sabia

-No tenias que saberlo-dijo nuevamente Angela, luego le susurro bajito a Tempy- tu solo dices ''no gracias'' no es necesario ricriminarlo por lo que hizo

-Es solo que no me gusta la carne-respondio en el mismo tono

-El no lo sabia-Brennan se levanto de la mesa

-Disculpen,pero no tengo apetito- dejo su bandeja en el lugar de las bandejas y se fue

-¿La ofendi con lo de la hamburguesa?-preguntaba Mark preocupado.

-Hoy no es su día, gracias por los asientos-Angela se paro y se fue.

Brennan se fue al laboratorio ya que era el lugar donde se sentia realmente tan distraida que no se dio cuenta y chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento no te vi

-No te preocupes yo...Temperance ¿cierto?

-Si, tu eres...

-Josh, el amigo de Seeley

-Oh hola

-Hola, yo no sabia que ibas en esta escuela Seeley me dijo, nunca te habia visto.

-Es solo que estoy casi siempre en el laboratorio.

-Bien debo irme, adios

-Adios

Volvio a diriguirse hacia el laboratorio, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, necesitaba entrar alli porque no sabia donde mas poder estar, entonces sacó un alambre de su bolsillo y comenzo a forjar la cerradura.

-Wow, eso es bandalismo amiga-Se volteo y vio a un chico parado detras de ella

-no...yo solo necesitaba entrar

-No te preocupes yo no diré nada ¿necesitas ayuda? soy muy bueno en esas cosas

-Claro-El saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo hizo una maneobra y logro abrir la puerta

-El clasico de la tarjeta, nunca falla-Temperance solo lo miraba-Soy Hodgins, Jack Hodgins-le tendio la mano

-Temperance Brennan-Le respondio al saludo y ambos entraron al laboratorio

-Soy nuevo aqui llegue ayer ¿y tu?

-¿yo que?-respondio inocente Brennan ,a lo que hodgins rió

-¿eres nueva?

-No llevo 5 años aqui

-Eso es bastante tiempo

-Si...¿te dedicas a abrir puertas de laboratorio?

-Bueno algo parecido, me encanta hacer experimentos pero a mis profesores les parecia demasiado escandaloso y no me dejaban entrar al laboratorio entonces comenze a abrir las puertas a escondida para poder hacer mis esperimentos y fue asi como me hize un experto en abrir puertas.

-Gran historia-sonó el timbre para entrar a clases-debo irme

-Si yo tambien debo entrar a clases-Temperance ya salia del laboratorio-Nos vemos!-ella solo levanto la mano en señal de despedida,pero sin voltearse.

Las clases avansaban lentamente,Temperance no solia aburrirse en las clases pero ese dia todo le parecia aburrido.

Las clases terminaron y debian irse a casa...eran las 14:00pm

-¿Me puedes dejan en casa?

-Claro-iban caminando hacia el auto.

-Mira quien esta ahí-dijo Angela con ese tono jugueton que tenia, Brennan se dio la vuelta y lo vio a él apoyado de una maneja seductura sobre su auto,todas las chicas lo miraban-¿que hace aqui?

-Seguro viene a buscar a su amigo, Josh

-O viene a verte a ti cariño

-Para que va a quere verme si apenas nos conocemos,¿como puede tener un interes en mi?

-Bueno, eres una chica linda,inteligente,sexy...¿quien es ella?-dijo Angela en un tono de disgusto.A Booth se le hacerco una chica rubia,esbelta y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No lo se

-Bueno no te preocupes cariño, por la cara que puso cuando ella lo abrazó se nota que no queria ese abrazo.

-Angela no me importa-dijo subiendose al jeep,Angela siguio mirando a la chica.

-Ya se quien es!, es Tessa Jankow la rubia tonta de las porristas.

-Bien

-¿Bien?...¿Bien? Brennan ella te lo quiere quitar

-El no es de mi propiedad Angela, ya basta!

-No te seguire insistiendo pero te pierdes la oportunidad de conocer a ese chico.

Ambas se fueron en silencio hasta la casa de Angela.

-Gracias cariño,nos vemos luego

-si

Seeley estaba en la gasolinera con Josh

-hey Seeley ¿andivina a quien vi hoy?

-¿Temperance?

-jajaj te tiene loco, si me encontre con ella en el pasillo

-¿y que te dijo?

-no mucho, solo le comenté que no sabia que ella iba en la escuela...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si

-¿Que hay entre tu y Tessa?

-Nada, solo somos amigos

-A ella todavia le gustas

-Lo nuestro se acabo hace mucho tiempo,ella sabe que ahora solo somos amigos

-Tu sabes como es Tessa y ademas ella nunca quizo terminar conmigo.

-Ella no me interesa, tu lo sabes

-Lo sé amigo.

Luego de pagar la gasolina y comprar un par de papas fritas y bebidas se fueron en direccion a la casa de Seeley.

-Seel no podre quedarme en tu casa,¿me llevas a la mia?

-Claro

Luego de dejar a Josh en su casa, llego a la suya y se encontro con una gran sorpresa.

-Llegue mamá!

-Seeley amor mira quien esta aqui

-¿quien?-Booth se hacerco hacia la sala-Jared!-se hacerco a el y se dieron un fuerte abrazo-¿Que haces aqui?

-¿Acaso no te alegra verme denuevo en casa?

-Porsupuesto que me alegra

-Quize volver con la familia, creo que me porte como un niño pequeño al arrancar de casa

-Aun eres un niño pequeño

-Si que gracioso

-Ven vamos a buscar a Josh para que salgamos todos juntos

-No,es que tengo una cita con una chica y no puedo hoy pero mañana podria ser.

-jajaj okey.

En casa de Brennan, ella estaba leyendo un libro de antropologia cultural cuando sonó el telefono de la casa.

-¿Si?

-Buenas tardes, hablo del hospital central de los Angeles quiziera confirmar la hora con el psicologo Jack Fox.

-emm... si, si iré ¿me podria decir a que hora?

-Claro a las 19:00pm

-Gracias

-Gracias a ud hasta luego.

Luego de cortar enseguida sonó su celular. Miró la pantalla,el número era desconocido,dudo en contestar pero al final lo hizo de todos modos.

-¿Hola?

-Hola...Temperance, soy yo no se si te acuerdas de mi, soy Seeley

-Hola,si me acuerdo de ti, te vi hoy en la escuela esperando a Josh,creo

-Si lo estaba esperando,pero no te vi, en fin yo te llamaba porque queria saber si tu querias...salir conmigo esta tarde.

-¿Esta tarde?

-Si, si no puedes lo podemos dejar para otro día...-le decia un poco nervioso

-No, esta tarde esta bien

-¿Te parce a las ocho?

-Genial,a las ocho estaria genial, me pasas a recoger en la libreria Washington al lado de una tienda donde venden unas carteras un poco...raras-el rió por el ultimo comentario.

-Claro ahí estare a las ocho

-No es necesario que seas tan puntual

-Gracias por eso,me relajare un poco-Ambos soltaron una risita timida-Bien adios

-Adios.


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de una hora Temperance comenzó a ponerse bella,para Seeley obviamente y para ir al psicologo, aunque no le interesaba verse bien para un viejo que le hablaria de estupideses que le suceden a tu alma o a tu corazón.

Estaba sentada mirando las paredes totalmente blancas,ni una sola mancha de lo que a las personas sentadas en el salon de espera,una chica un poco intranquila a la espera del doctor, ya que movia una y otra vez desesperadamente el pie derecho,luego dos hacientos mas apartados del de ella habia un chico como de su edad, vestido completamente de negro al parecer era de esos grupos de chicos que escuchaban musica deprimente, se cortaban las venas o algo de su cuerpo para hacer sentir su dolor emocional algo fisico,llevaba puestos unos audifonos y la musica a todo volumen,se podia escuchar claramente la letra de la cancion ya que era lo unico que hacia ruido en aquella odiosa e incomoda sala de espera.

-Srta Temperance Brennan.

-¿Si?

-Pase el Dr. Fox la esta esperando

-Ok, gracias

Pasó por un pasillo donde habian puertas en ambos lados de las paredes, pero solo una estaba al fondo del pasillo y tenia escrito con una letra cursiva y ennegresida sobre un cuadrado de cristal colgado en la puerta ''Dr. Jack Fox''.No queria entrar, encontraba que ir al psicologo seria una perdida de tiempo ya que no creia ni una palabra de lo que decian,ella era demaciado racional para ese tipo de decidida a darse la vuelta e irse, pero justo en el momento en que decidia marcharse la puerta se abrió.

-Hola, tu debes ser Temperance ¿cierto?

-Si

-Bien, pasa

Ella pasó, la oficina era realmente muy bella estaba bien decorada, unos hermosos cuadros que expresaban muchas emociones a la vez, sillones que se complementaban con los colores de las paredes,un escritorio ordenado sin ningun papel fuera de lugar.

-¿te gusta la decoracion? yo la hice-dijo al darse cuenta que Brennan miraba la oficina

-Esta todo muy bien complementado- a pesar de ser un simple psicologo tenia muy buen gusto en la decoracion de interiores, pensó

-Bueno Temperance ¿porque estas aqui?

-Pense que ya lo sabia, ud tiene mi historial

-No me llames ud me haces sentir viejo, solo tengo 23 años.

-Demasiado joven para ser psicologo

-Que no te engañe mi apariencia...quiero que tu me cuentes porque estas aquí

-Porque mi padre me obliga a venir, sabes no me gusta la psicologia, no creo en ella, creo que es un tipo de inteligencia mal canalizada.

-¿Puedes decirme por que tu padre te obliga a venir al psicologo?

-...-su vista se centro en otra parte,no queria contestar-esta preocupado por que no tengo amigos, no soy sociable y cree que aun me afecta la...la...la muerte de mi madre.

-¿quieres contarme porque tu padre cree que te afectó tanto la muerte de tu madre?

-¿por que deberia contartelo?-respondio a la defensiva

-Temperance, no quiero ser tu enemigo,ni un simple psicologo, quiero ser un amigo en el que puedas confiar.

-...Si quieres saber todo leelo en mi historial, ahi esta la respuesta de lo que todos creen que me pasa- tomó su bolso y se fue.

Al salir de ahi, una pequeña pero dolorosa lagrima salió de su ojo, no queria llorar porque no queria verse debil, ella era una chica fuerte que habia pasado por muchas cosas y sabia superarlas a pesar de todo.

Habia salido media hora antes de lo previsto asi que decido pasar a la libreria Washington a leer algo interesante.

Seeley estaba en su casa arreglandose, queria verse todo un de arreglarse y vio la hora, queria ir a buscarla,pero habian acordado a las ocho y ademas ella le dijo que no era necesario ser puntual asi que deberia llegar a las ocho con diez,porque no queria parecer demaciado ansioso por la cita,aunque relamente estaba ansioso por la cita.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente,Seeley pensaba que nunca llegaria la hora,miraba su reloj una y otra vez,Jared lo observaba en silencio.

-¿Por que miras tanto el reloj Seel, acaso tiene una cita?

-Eso es exactamente lo que tengo,una cita

-Wow debe ser muy muy linda,porque nunca te habia visto asi por una simple cita

-Ella es muy bella,pero no es solo eso lo que me atrae,creo que es una persona muy interesante.

-Seeley ¿acaso te gusta?

-No lo sé,apenas la conosco,pero siento como si siempre la ubiera conocido.

-A mi me paso lo mismo con Amanda, pero solo duramos una semana

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor-le dijo a mirar el reloj- bien tengo que irme-tomó su chaqueta y salio de la habitacion.

-Suerte!-le grito Jared.

Ella estaba en una banca fuera de la libreria Washington y cerca de la tienda donde vendian carteras ía un poco de frio se podia ver el humo que soltaba la gente de sus bocas cuando exalaba.

Eran las 20:15, el se estaciono y se bajo del auto para ó un poco y la vio ahí sentada en un banco fuera de la libreria,frotandose las manos,con su nariz roja por el frio y mirando por si el quedo un momento contemplando lo que veia hasta que decidio cruzar la calle e ir a buscarla.

-¿Me demoré demaciado?-ella miro hacia al lado y estaba el mirandola con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto la atraian, se veia muy guapo, tenia puesto una polera negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, unos jeans y unas zapatillas ,le sonrio

-No,estas a tiempo

-Te ves muy bien

-Gracias tu igual

-Pero te esta helando asi que vamos a mi auto-Caminaron juntos hacia el auto de Seeley, el le abrio la puerta como todo un caballero y ella le agradecio.

En el auto de iba callada se le notaba triste y el queria remediarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy bien-le dio una sonrisa que el no se creyó,el sabia leer a las personas y ella estaba triste.

-¿Segura?

-Si,no te preocupes.

-Bien-Seeley puso la radio y estaban tocando Hot blooded de Foreigner,Seeley comenzó a cantar la cancion de una forma muy poco afinada, lo que hizo que ella riera de eso.

-Eres un desastre como cantante-decia riendo-a demas asi no es la letra

-Claro que si

-No

-Bien entonces tu cantala

-Bien-Temperance comenzo a cantarla y a mover sus manos como si estubiera tocando la guitarra, el reia y luego la acompaño cantando también, claro que el no movia las manos porque estaba manejando.

-¿A donde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa

-No me gustan las sorpresas-Seeley estaciono el auto.-¿Que es esto?

-Esto es el parke de diversiones, vamos a divertirnos

-Hace mucho que no venia aqui,desde que era pequeña

-Entonces vamos a recordar viejos tiempos-Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la compro 6 boletos para cada uno.-¿A cual quieres subirte primero?

-No lo sé...a la montaña rusa

-Bien vamos

Se sentaron juntos, cuando la montaña comenzó a avansar ella se agarro del brazo de Booth .La montaña dio una vuelta y ambos gritaban a todo pulmon y luego se reian de buena termino Booth la ayudo a bajarse ya que Brennan estaba un poco mareada.

-¿Te sientes bien, quieres vomitar?

-Estoy bien-le decia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿te asustan los cadaveres?

-absolutamente no

-Entonces¿que te parece si vamos a la cueva de los 1000 cuerpos?

-Perfecto

Al llegar veian a todos saliendo con una cara de cuando ellos salieron estaban riendose a carcajadas ya que no podian creer que los efectos fueran tan falsos, a demas Booth le habia contado un chiste.

-¿Tienes frio?

-No te preocupes estoy bien.

-Toma-le puso su chaqueta a ella-no es bueno que tomes un resfriado

-Gracias-se sonrojo un poco

Eran las 22:40, Seeley y Temperance estaban fuera de la casa de ella.

-Bien aqui estas en tu casa sana y salva-la miraba con una sonrisa,ella lo miró con una sonrisa tierna y le dijo

-Gracias Seeley,en serio

-¿por que?

-Porque te diste cuenta de que estaba triste y quiziste sacarme una sonrisa a toda costa, no me conoces y aun asi quieres que este bien

-Sabes te sonara ridiculo, pero creo que no necesito conocerte profundamente para saber como eres, es como una especie de conexion.

-Es ridiculo-los dos rieron-la conexiones entre dos personas no pueden existir, no se ha comprobado cientificamente que eso exista.

-Hey eres muy inteligente

-Lo sé...gracias otra vez

-No hay problema, si necesitas hablar con alguien tu solo llamame y...

-Claro-ella se hacerco a el lentamente y lo beso en la mejilla, el con tan solo el rose de sus labios sobre su piel se puso nervioso

-Bueno yo...yo deberia...deberia irme,adios-caminó sin mirar y choco con su auto, ella rió

-Adios.

El se fue,ella abrio la puerta de su casa y entró

-¿Tempe?

-¿papá?

-Hola cariño¿donde estabas?

-¿Que haces aqui tan temprano?

-¿acaso no estas feliz de verme temprano en casa?

-no,porsupuesto que lo estoy es solo que...

-Bueno no importa necesito decirte algo, ven acompañame a la sala-Max la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la sala, alli estaba Margareth la secretaria desde hace 18 años de su padre

-Hola Tempe

-Hola Margareth ¿Que tiene que ver Margareth con lo que me tienes que decir?-El le solto la mano y se puso al lado de Margareth.

-Hay algo que quiero que sepas, lo que sucede es que...

-¿puedes ir al punto?

-Maggie y yo vamos a casarnos-Brennan no podia creer lo que esta escuchando,eso queria decir que su padre tenia una relacion con ella desde hace tiempo y no se lo habia contado.

-...¿estabas saliendo con Margareth desde hace tiempo?

-Si

-¿Por que no me dijiste?

-Por que sabia que no lo tomarias bien

-¿Y crees que iba a tomar bien el que me dijeras que te vas a casar con ella cuando nisiquiera sabia que salian juntos?-Brennan bajo la vista y sus ojos calleron justo en la mano de Margareth, tenia puesto el anillo de compromiso de su madre, eso no lo soportó-¿Le diste el anillo de mamá?

-Si pense que seria...

-No puedo creerlo! ¿como lo puedes hacer?es el anillo de mamá!

-Temperance calmate!-la tomo del brazo

-Sueltame Max!, no quiero verte ,ni a ti Margareth-ella se iba a ir

-Hey! quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que pienses yo puedo tomar mis propias desiciones y me casare con Maggie aunque tu no quieras.

-No cuentes con mi presencia en tu boda Max-ella solo se fue

Temeprance quedo devastada,su opinion era absolutamente omisa,su padre ya no le tomaba de la casa emitiendo un gran ruido al cerrar la puerta; tomo su jeep y salio a toda velocidad sin rumbo alguno, solo necesitaba alejarse de pronto un pestañeo bastó para que una luz enseguesedora le cubriera la vista...

_**Gracias por comentar, si quieren saber que sucede despues esperen el proxio cap. =) y sigan comentando para darme mas animo de escribir.**_

**_Ya que yo escribo para uds =) si creen que necesito mejorar algo me lo dicen._**

**_Pd: sorry si tengo mala ortografia es que no tengo bueno el word en mi compu:'( pero igual trato de tener buena ortografia._**


	8. Chapter 8

Abrió los ojos se sentia mareada,estaba tirada en el suelo, sentia que un liquido tibio le recorria por el rostro,¿sangre?...veia gente hacercarse hacia ella...le dolia la cabeza, no recordaba lo que le habia sucedido,hasta que una mujer se le acercó.

-Tranquila querida no te muevas, la ambulancia viene enseguida.

Intento levantarse pero dos hombres la de unos minutos llegó la ambulancia, le tomaron cuidadosamente la cabeza y la levantaron hacia la camilla, lo ultimo que pudo hacer fue responder una pregunta que le hicieron, pero luego se desvanecio completamente.

Desperto en el hospital eran las 8:00 am,estaba llena de sueros por los dos brazos, aun le dolia la cabeza pero se sentia ó hacia el lado derecho de la habitacion y estaba su padre acostado en el sillon totalmente lado la cama habia una mesa con una revista y el control remoto de la television;intento tomarlo pero en ese momento entró el doctor.

-Hola Temperance ¿como te sientes?

-Mejor-dijo con un tono de dolor en la voz

-Bueno, dejame sacarte algunos sueros de tu brazo derecho-ella solo asintio con la cabeza

-¿qiueres el control?

-Si porfavor

Le pasó el control y se marchó.Encendio el televisor y comenzó a hacer zapping hasta que encontro un canal muy interesante sobre reliquias antiguas de los antepasados indios.

Estuvo al menos treinta minutos viendo el padre desperto asustó

-Hola ¿despertaste hace mucho?¿como te sientes?

-Bien me siento mucho mejor...¿que sucedio?

-Unos testigos dijeron que ibas a gran velocidad, te pasaste una luz roja y chocaste con una camioneta,Temperance fuiste muy descuidada

-Lo siento, yo...

-Esta bien,ahora lo mejor es que descanses-Le hizo caso y se recosto a dormir.

Desperto 2 horas después, su padre no estaba en la habitacion,solo una enfermera

-disculpe ¿sabe donde ha ido mi padre?

-Si dijo que tenia que ir a la casa a buscar algo, volvia enseguida.

-Srta ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-Claro

-¿Tiene un espejo que pueda prestarme?

-Si, toma- saco un espejo de su bata y se lo pasó

Se miró, tenia un pequeño corte en la frente,unos rasguños en el pomulo derecho,el labio roto, un corte en la cabeza y la muñeca izquierda habia dado un buen golpe.

No tenia nada que hacer asi que se puso a pensar en cualquier cosa hasta que un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Cariñooo!-entro una isterica Angela-¿como te encuentras?¿estas bien?¿Te duele algo? oh mirate como estas,¿como pudiste pasarte una luz roja? me hiciste pasar por un gran susto, si no estuvieras como estas te patearia el trasero por lo que hiciste- se abrazo a ella

-oush-dijo con un poco de dolor

-Lo siento, lo siento-se separo de ella

-¿como saliste de la escuela?

- Mi padre me sacó, Max me contó que tuviste un accidente y tenia que venir a verte.

-Gracias Angi

-Hey le dije a Josh de tu accidente

-¿Por qué?-pregunto estrañada

-Para que le dija a tu galan y te venga a ver

-Ang no quiero que Booth se preocupe

-Deberia

-...Ayer sali con el

-¿que?

-Me invito a salir y...

-no pudiste resistirte, yo sabia que te gustaba-dijo con voz triunfadora

-¿Quien te gusta?-pregunto interrogante Russ mientras entraba a la habitacion

-Nadie Russ-le contesto Tempe

-Lamento no haber venido antes,a mi celular se le acabó la bateria y me quede en la casa de Ashley.

-No te preocupes,fue solo un rasguño

-Si claro, un rasguño, papá te mando un bolso con cosas para asearte y ropa interior,no pudo venir lo llamaron de la empresa-lo dejo en el sillon en el que estaba Angela,luego se sento junto a ella.

-Cariño tenemos que hablar-Angela miró a Russ para que saliera pero este siguio en su lugar sin entender la señal-Russ pierdete,ve a tomar un café

-Bien...si necesitan algo estare en la cafeteria-Russ se fue jugando en su celular

-Asi que...tuvieron una cita-le miró picara-¿donde te llevo?quiero que me lo cuentes todo con lujos de detalles.

-Fuimos al parke de diversiones...-miro hacia un lado recordando como la habian pasado- y luego me dejó en casa y me dijo que lo llamara si necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿que es lo que no entiendes de ''lujos de detalles''?

-No te contare mas Angela, no hay tantos detalles

-El es tan tierno, quiero conocerlo ¿Se besaron?

-No,no me beso con todos en la primera cita

-Pues deberias,creeme...¿quieres que me quede contigo cariño?

-No es necesario deberias irte a tu casa Ang,gracias por venir a verme

-Esta bien,pero mañana vendre por ti, tu padre me dijo que te dejarian hasta mañana porque no fueron contusiones tan cariño te dejo, adios

Seeley estaba fuera de la escuela esperando a Josh,pero antes que él salio Tessa y fue directamente hacia Booth, el no se dio cuentas de eso hasta que le taparon los ojos.

-wow no esperaba que me sorprendieras asi-dijo Seeley con los ojos aun tapados-sabes tambien viene a verte a ti.

-¿enserio?-Tessa le destapó los ojos y lo miró

-Tessa eras tu..-dijo un poco sorprendido y decepcionado

-¿Por qué?¿ pensabas que era alguien mas?

-No importa

-¿Estas esperando a Josh?

-Si.

-El se va a demorar un poco,esta intentado sobornar al maestro de quimica para no reprobar el ramo, yo te puedo hacer compañia mientras lo esperas-le dijo muy coquetamente jugando con su dedo sobre el pecho de Seeley

-No es necesario Tessa,seguro que tienes que hacer cosas mejores-le apartó el dedo de su pecho

-No hay nada mejor que estar contigo Seel, a demas yo soy una muy buena compañia,tu lo sabes perfectamente-se hacerco un poco mas a el para tratar besarlo pero Booth la detuvo.

-No Tessa tu sabes que lo nuestro se acabó,ahora solo somos amigos-ella respiro para no enojarse y se aparto de el.

-Esta bien,pero almenos dejame estar contigo ahora

-Claro-justo en ese momento llego Josh

-Hey Seeley debo contarte algo, ¿que hay Tessa?

-hola Josh

-Es sobre Temperance-le dijo mientras se subia al auto

-¿Que sucedio?

-¿Quien es ella?-preguntaba con celos

-adios Tess no vemos-se subio al auto y partieron-¿que pasa?¿le sucedio algo?-preguntaba con un tono de preocupacion

-Tuvo un accidente,en su Jeep

-¿que? ¿donde esta?¿como esta?

-No lo se, Angela me dijo que tuvo un accidente que estaba en el hospital de los Angeles,pero no se nada mas

-¿quieres acompañarme? ire al hospital

-Bien,vamos

En el hospital Brennan estaba muy aburrida,no tenia radio,ni un libro solo una television con nada interesante,comenzo a mirar a su alrededor y vio una bolsa con la ropa que llevaba en el accidente,ya que ahora estaba con una bata de ver la ropa se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado con la chaqueta de ñana debia devolversela.

Luego de unos minutos se puso a ver television,no habia nada mas entretenido que ver que los Simpson,ella encontraba que eran realmente estupidos, no sabia como podia gustale a la interrupida en sus pensamientos por el toque de la puerta.

-Adelante-ella se sorprendio al ver a Booth entrar en la sala...y con una rosa azul

-Hola

-Hola

-Me entere de que habias tenido un accidente y veo que quedaste sensacional-rieron

-Angela ¿no?

-En realidad Josh aunque Angela le conto a Josh y el me dijo a mi ¿por que no me llamaste?

-No queria preocuparte y ademas no se donde está mi blackberry

-Esto es para ti-le entrego la rosa

-Gracias, es hermosa

-¿que te sucedio?- hacerco el sillon cerca de la cama y se sento a escucharla

-...discuti con mi padre...va a casarse con su secretaria,tenian una relacion desde antes y nunca me lo dijo,pero lo que mas me enfureció fue que le dio el anillo de compromiso de mi madre...-respiro un poco al recordar cuando vio el anillo puesto en el dedo de le tomó la mano en forma de apoyo, a lo que ella respondio apretandosela con suavidad.-me dijo que no le importaba lo que yo dijera el se iba a casar de todos modos,me fui enfurecida,tanto que aumente demasiado la velocidad de mi Jeep,no vi la luz roja por lo distraida que estaba y choque con una camioneta.-una lagrima recorrio su mejilla, por lo que ella separo su mano de la de Seeley para secarsela.

-Lo bueno es que estas bien y solo te diste un buen porrazo-le dedico una sonrisa tierna-¿hasta cuando te vas a quedar aqui?

-Hasta mañana,tengo solo rasguños externo,tendre que descansar unos dias en mi casa

-Mi hermano volvio a casa, ayer.

-Que bien¿lo extrañabas?

-Si, no tenia con quien discutir cada mañana por el baño-ambos rieron-Me gusta verte reir,... tienes un gran corte en la frente¿puedo verlo?

-Claro-el se acerco a ver mas de cerca la herida que tenia, en ese momento llego Russ e interrumpio,con una tos miraron

-¿Tu quien eres?-le dijo en tono de autoridad

-El es un amigo Russ

-Seeley Booth,mucho gusto-le tendio la mano,pero Russ no la recibio,Temperance se reia por dentro al ver como Russ actuaba como hermano protector.

-El es mi hermano

-Tempe se acabaron las visitas, el doctor dijo que debias descansar-le dijo mirando a Booth

-Yo deberia irme entonces,adios

-Adios gracias por venir a verme

-no te preocupes,siempre sera un placer verte, adios Russ

-Adios Samy

-Seeley-dijo Brennan,Booth se fue-¿que sucede contigo, porque te hiciste el hermano protector?

-'¿quien es Tempe? lo de un amigo no te lo creo, porque se veia que el no queria ser un ''amigo'' contigo

-Ya basta Russ,no voy a darte explicaciones a ti

-Bueno, toma te compre esto-le tiro un libro de misterio de la escritora Kathy Reichs.

Ella solo lo tomó y se puso a leer concentradamente y en absoluto silencio.

_**Gracias por leer, comenten =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lamento la demora en serio, esque e estado llena de pruebas y uff son horribles...aqui les tengo otro cap, espero que les guste;)**_

**_gracias por todos lo comentarios, las quiero_**

**_Demilylover_**

Al día siguiente Angela fue a buscar a Brennan al hospital junto con su padre y su hermano. Booth no pudo ir porque tenía entrenamiento nocturno.

20:00pm hospital

-Bien cariño, siéntate aquí-le dijo indicando la silla de rueda que traía Russ

-Solo tengo unos rasguños no estoy invalida, puedo caminar-dijo reclamando

-Bien, entonces vamos-dijo Max

Luego de unos 30 minutos llegaron a la casa de los Brennan. Angela le dijo a Brennan que se recostara y que no se moviera de la cama ya que ella iría por sus medicinas.

-Iré por tus medicinas no te muevas de tu cama

-Esta bien Angela, aunque no se porque me tratas como una niña si no lo soy

-Cariño solo quiero cuidarte y que esas horribles heridas sanen lo mas rápido posible-Angela se fue de la habitación. Mientras angela se fue a buscar las medicinas Temperance iba a sacar un libro del mueble café que tenia, vio la bolsa con la ropa de ella, y vio la chaqueta de Seeley que ella llevaba puesta el día del accidente. La tomó y al revisar el bolsillo se dio cuenta de que estaba la billetera de él. Se le había olvidado por completo devolvérsela el día en que la fue a ver. Se la tenía que devolver, se volvió a recostar en la cama con las cosas de Seeley. Comenzó a llamarlo a su teléfono celular, pero no respondía.

-bien cariño, aquí están tus medicinas y déjame ayudarte a cambiar la venda de tu brazo

-OK-luego de cambiarle la venda ambas s pusieron a conversar

-Cariño, ¿recuerdas a Andy?

-Andy ¿el chico bajo que esta en clase de literatura?

-No cariño ese es Adly, te hablo de Andy el chico moreno, de ojos verdes, alto, guapo, que va en el equipo de deportes del colegio.

-...

-Bueno, el asunto es que me invito a salir el fin de semana y obviamente yo le dije que si

-Me alegro Angela

-Yo quería decirte cariño que, si te sientes mejor para el sábado podríamos hacer una cita doble, yo con Andy y tu con Seeley.

-No lo se

-OH vamos

-Estoy hecha un desastre como voy a salir a festejar, además mi padre me quito el jeep y dijo que yo misma tendría que pagar las reparaciones, debo buscar un empleo

-Cariño de eso no te preocupes ahora luego buscaremos un empleo juntas.¿ que me dices?-Temperance no le respondió-bueno que te parece si pedimos una pizza y arrendamos una película romántica para que lo pienses mejor.

-No me gustan las películas románticas...

-Bien tu llama a la pizzería y yo iré a arrendar películas, no tardare le diré a Russ si me lleva-se fue de la habitación. Luego de 3 min. Aproximadamente se sintió la puerta cerrarse y el auto de Russ arrancar. Se habían ido

Volvió a llamar a Seeley a su celular, pero nadie le contestaba. Miro la billetera y abrió para saber si había alguna dirección o numero de casa para poder devolverle la billetera.

Tenía varios dólares, un carné, pase de la cafetería, una foto en miniatura de su familia, y en un lado de la billetera tenia grabada la dirección de su casa. Ella se sorprendió al saber que el vivía a tan solo una cuadra de su casa. No lo pensó, se paro de la cama se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra, un chaleco, unas zapatillas, una bufanda, gorro y bajo hacia el primer piso, tomo las llaves y se fue caminando en dirección a la casa de Seeley.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Jared se parara del sillón y pusiera en pausa el partido de Jokey que estaba viendo. Abrió la puerta y vio a una chica alta de ojos azules, con varios rasguños en su cara, tiritando y botando un humo blanco de su boca.

-¿Esta Seeley?-El se quedo anonadado con ella, no le podía quitar la vista de encima-disculpa, ¿esta es la casa de Seeley Booth?

-ee..si, si pasa-dijo recién reaccionando-pasa, no te quedes ahí parada puedes congelarte

-Gracias

-¿Tu eres amiga de Seel?

-Si-dijo tímida

-¿Te sucedió algo?-le dijo apuntando a sus rasguños

-aa, esto, si tuve un accidente

-yo soy Jared Booth, el hermano menor de Seel

-Seeley me ha hablado de ti

-¿cosas buenas?

-por supuesto-el rió

-Bien, llamare a mi hermano, puedes sentarte en el sillón a esperarlo

-Claro, gracias-se sentó en un sillón pequeño a esperar a Booth

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, era una casa muy bonita, muy bien arreglada, era grande y espaciosa, no tan grande como la suya claro pero mas grande que las demás casa.

-Tempe, hola-ella dejo de mirar a su alrededor y sus ojos solo se centraron en el

-Hola-dijo parándose

-¿porque viniste hasta acá? acabas de salir del hospital

-Yo solo quería venir a devolverte tu billetera, estaba en la chaqueta que me prestaste, no te traje la chaqueta porque estaba con sangre por el accidente y la iba a lavar así que...

-gracias, no tenias que molestarte en venir

-Te estaba llamando pero no contestabas

-Se me descargo el celular... ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Esta bien

-hace frió allá afuera, ¿te viniste caminando?

-Si, mi auto esta hecho trisas

-Puedo imaginarlo-entraron a la cocina-¿quieres té o café?

-Té-el rió

-¿acaso eres inglesa?

-Bueno viví 2 años en Inglaterra, me gusta el té-El le sivio una taza de té y para el un café. Se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro.

-¿Aun te duelen los rasguños?

-No, solo me duele la muñeca

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro

-¿tu hermano es así de sobre protector siempre? porque si es así no lo culparía, eres alguien muy bella, tendría cuidado con quien se te acercara-ella rió

-Russ, solo actuaba, el nunca se a preocupado así de mi, lamento si te intimido

-¿Que? no, el no me intimido para nada

-si claro-rió y luego tomo un sorbo de su té

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y entro Mary Booth y Joan Booth. Los padres de Seeley

-Llegamos amor-dijo Mary, luego miro a Seeley y Temperance-vaya veo que tenemos visita-Ambos se pararon

-Mamá ella es Temperance -Temperance le dio la mano

-Mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío-le dijo Mary-¿Eres su novia?

-No, mamá ella es una amiga-Tempe rió al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto Seel

-OH que pena, Joan no seas mal educado ven a saludar a la ''amiga'' de Seeley

-Hola-le dijo Joan y se fue hacia arriba

-Esta de mal humor hoy, pero no te preocupes se le pasa rápido, ¿te quedaras a cenar?

-OH no, lo siento pero debo irme, gracias por la oferta, Angela esta cuidándome y no sabe que salí cuando llegue y vea que no estoy le dará un ataque-le dijo a Booth.

-Voy a dejarte, puedes resfriarte con el frió que hace a fuera

-esta bien

Ambos se fueron en el auto de Seeley, llegaron en menos de 1 minuto, solo era una cuadra. El se bajo para abrirle la puerta y la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Sabes...quería invitarte a salir, el sábado-le dijo Brennan-¿que dices?

-Nunca una chica me había invitado a salir, siempre esperaban que yo las invitara una y otra vez

-yo no soy cualquier chica

-Eso lo se-dijo acercándose a ella-tu eres única-le comenzaba a hablar muy bajito-eres una persona especial, eres tal como te ves, sencilla...

-Me halagas demasiado, tu tampoco te quedas atrás-se acercó aun mas a el-eres un caballero, protector, amable, tierno, guapo...-sus caras estaban muy cerca a 2 cm. de distancia, el tomo su mejilla y...se abrió la puerta. Ambos miraron

-¿intentabas besar a mi hija frente a mi casa?-le dijo Max

-OH...yo... señor Brennan, estábamos-Booth no sabia que decir ya que Max lo miraba de una forma fulminante

-Papá estábamos hablando

-¿Hablando? eso no era precisamente lo que yo vi, además ¿quien es este?

-Se llama Seeley Booth

-¿Sabes que chico? es mejor que te vayas ahora

-Papá ya basta!

-Es mejor que me vaya Tempe, nos vemos luego-se despidió y le beso la mejilla-adiós Sr. Brennan

Cuando Booth se fue Temperance miro a Max de una forma furiosa

-¿que? ¿Porque me miras así?-ella no dijo nada y solo entro a la casa-el intentaba besarte

-¿y que? lo dices como si nunca me hubiera besado con otros chicos

-Pero frente a mi casa!

-Eres odioso Max-le dijo y subió a su habitación.

_**gracias por leer, dejen comentarios =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**bueno aqui tiene otro cap=) espero q les guste**

**saludos**

Al otro día Temperance salia del colegio mas tarde que todos ya que tenia que escribir unos ensayos para su calse de historia. Caminaba con su bolso en unos de sus hombros mirando hacia el frente, de pronto alguien le tapa los ojos

-¿Quieres adivinar quien es?-pregunto

-Seeley-el saco sus manos y ella volteo

-Hola, vine por ti, quiero llevarte a un lugar

-¿un lugar?

-Es un lugar muy especial al que quiero que vayas

-No, no puedo, tengo tarea que hacer

-oh vamos, eso la haces despues-dijo tomandole la mano para guiarla hasta su auto-di que si

-...bien

-perfecto vamos-la agarro fuerte de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia el auto. Pero ninguno de los dos sabia que Tessa los observaba

.

.

.

Llegaron a un muelle, en donde habia solo un bote de madera barado

-¿que es esto?

-Ven subete

-¿podrias decirme a donde nos dirigimos?

-Es una sorpresa

-No me agradan mucho las sorpresa

-estoy completamente seguro de que esta te va a agradar

Estaban remando en medio del oceano, dejando que los rayos de luz iluminaran sus rostros,él remaba y ella lo observaba placidamente...

-Lamento lo de ayer

-¿que?

-Lo de mi padre, lo siento es solo que a veces es tan...

-No te preocupes, esta todo bien-ella le sonrio

-¿quieres que te ayude a remar?

-Solo si tienes fuerza-dijo burlandose

-Por supuesto que tengo fuerza, eso no lo dudes

-bien, ver para creer

-¿Me estas desafiando?

-Eso creo

-Te metiste con la chica equivocada-dijo divertida. Ambos empezaron a remar fuerte y rapidamente...

-¿Estas cansada?

-no ¿Y tu?

-no-se estaban hacercando a una pequeña playa con una grandes palmeras y una blanca arena. Brennan se detuvo al verla

-Wow...es...es hermoso

-¿te gusta?

-mucho

-te gustara mas lo que hay en esa playa-ella lo miro-hey dejaste de remar, perdiste

-Esto no era una competencia de quien duraba mas remando

-Pero te cansaste mas rapido, perdiste

-Eso es injusto!

-Lo siento perdiste!-dijo riendo

-Ya veras-se acerco a el y lo tiro fuera del bote

-hey!-ella comenzo a reir-me dejaste todo mojado-mostro su mejor sonrisa sexy

-Te ves sensual

-¿eso crees?

-Si

-Bueno ¿ vas a dejar subir nuevamente al bote a este sensual hombre?

-No, lo siento tendras que irte nadando hasta la orilla-dijo eso y comenzo a remar

.

.

Luego de llegar ella en el bote, lo hacerco hasta la arena y lo afirmo con unas rocas mientras que Booth aun nadaba. Ella lo esperó

Luego una escena completamente de pelicula y completamente HOT ocurrio...Él salia de a poco del agua, con su polera pegada al cuerpo, caminaba lentamente hacia ella quien estaba como himnotizaba,las gotas caian lentamente por todos su cuerpo y rostro...era TAN sexy

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto al ver que ella no reaccionaba

-a..aa..si, si estoy bien

-Esto me las pagaras-ella solo rio. Caminaron por la orilla hasta encontrarse con un mantel en el suelo con un espectacular cocctel de frutas,jugos naturales y dos collares de flores tipo hawai.

Brennan quedo sorprendida

-¿y esto por que es?

-No lo se, queria sorprenderte

-Acaso¿quieres seducirme?-se acerco peligrosamente a el

-¿quieres que te sedusca?-se acerco aun mas a ella

-...si-el la tomo del rostro y la besó, Brennan puso sus brazos en el cuello de Booth y siguio con el magnifico beso.

Seeley la tomo en brazos y la dirigio hacia el mar, luego se tira con ella

-¿que haces?

-Te dije que me las pagarias-dijo travieso

-ahora estoy toda mojada

-Me gustas asi-y la volvio a besar...

.

.

.

Despues de estar varios minutos besandose en el agua, salieron a comer el lindo cocctel que Seeley habia preparado.

Él se saco la polera para que se secara,ella hizo lo mismo pero se puso el poleron de Booth.

-Sabes desde que te conoci queria besarte-confesó

-Mi padre va a matarte,ajajja

-No me importa-con su mano le acaricio el rostro-¿que sucede?-pregunto al ver su rostro cambiar.

-No quiero sufrir, ya no mas, no quiero que me hagan daño...

-Yo no lo haré, yo te quiero y jamas te haria daño alguno

-¿lo prometes?

-Te lo juro,jamas de los jamases-ahora fue ella la que se acerco a besarlo. Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos...

**no olviden dejar sus comentario si les gusto o si no les gusto=)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Otro cap yujuuu =) saludos a todos **

**.**

**.**

Una semana, 7 dias, 168 horas,10080 min y 604800 segundos llevaban juntos como novios,eran un amor. Él la iba a buscar al colegio o se encontraban en la escuela de Seeley,salian a caminar, a ver una pelicula o tan solo a disfrutarse mutuamente. Tambien cada uno tenia su espacio y tiempo para sus cosas...

Temperance esta en clase de psicologia,era aburrida hablaban de temas sin sentidos que ella no comprendia y eso era extraño ya que siempre entendia todo.

Estaban todas las chicas en un circulo,cada una en sus sillas.

-bien chicas,esta clase será de temas libres, si alguien quiere que hablemos de alguna inquietud que tengan,lo haremos, solo diganlo, sin miedo-decia la maestra con una voz tan calmada que podria poner histerica a cualquiera.

-Yo tengo algo que decir Señorita Cherry

-Claro Tessa,te damos la palabra

-Creo que deberiamos preocuparnos por Temperance- Brennan la miro enseguida-Ella perdio a su madre cuando era pequeña,vio como la asesinaban y está llendo al psicologo yo creo que ella deberia...

-Deja de meterte en los asuntos que no te incumben Tessa

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte Tempe-le dijo con una voz inocente que no se la creia nadie

-Oh por favor no seas cinica

-Lo digo por el bien tuyo y el de toda la escuela, imaginate si te da un ataque de ira y nos haces daño

-No seas ridicula

-Estas llendo a un psicologo por tu trauma

-Tessa ¿realmente te interesa mi seguridad?¿o tan solo quieres fastidiarme porque estoy con Seeley?- Tessa se quedo callada y la furia se marcaba en su rostro

-Tu no estas con Seeley

-Claro que si

-Chicas creo que...-dijo la maestra

-Deja de inventar, Seeley jamas se fijaria en una chica como tu! todas lo saben!

-¿Y en que tipo de chicas se fija Seeley?

-En chicas como yo,por supuesto le gustan las chicas populares y bellas

-Creo que realmente no lo conoces, por que lo que a el le gusta son las chicas que piensan, no idiotas que para lo unico que ocupan sus neuronas es para maquillarse

-Eres una Nerd!-le grito Tessa parandose de su asiento

-Eres una tonta!-le dijo Brenn tambien parandose de su asiento,todas la chicas y la maestra las miraban atonitas

-Al menos atraigo a los chicos

-No los atraes,ellos saben que eres facil y quieren llevarte a la cama

-Ahora si que estas muerta estupida!

-Perra!- y ambas comenzaron a pelearse en medio de la sala, Tesa le tiraba del pelo a Tempe y ella la empujaba y se la quitaba de encima, no podia usar sus trucos de karate o la mandaria al hospital.

Lograron separarlas y Tessa estaba echa un desastre junto con Brennan

-Me las vas a pagar Temperance Brennan, te lo juro! Te voy a quitar a Seeley Booth y te quedaras sola!

-No te desgastes Tessa eso no pasara

-Chicas seran expulsadas si siguen asi!

Ambas fueron suspendidas por un día

Booth fue a buscarla, para la sorpresa de él ella ya lo estaba esperando sentada en una banca con los codos apoyados en las piernas y sus manos en la cara, el se acercó

-¿Saliste temprano?-le pregunto sentandose junto a ella

-Estoy suspendida

-¿por que?-dijo con una pizca de sorpresa

-Peleé con Tessa

-¿por mi culpa?

-En parte si, bueno fue por ti, tu tienes toda la culpa-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo siento-le deposito un tierno beso en los labios-Vamos a tomar una soda antes de llevarte a casa

-Bien-ambos se pararon y se fueron tomados de la mano

.

.

.

Estaban recostados sobre el hermoso cesped verde, se miraban y se perdian en los ojos de cada uno, sin decir una palabra; no hacia falta ya que con la mirada se decian todo...Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pajaros cantando, se sentia la briza que sacudia sus cabellos, el encandecente sol que los abrigaba y la burbuja que parecia bloquear todo lo demas...

-Tengo que decirte algo- habló Booth

-¿que sucede?

-Me iré dos semanas a Texas, al campo-ella no dijo nada- no quiero irme, pero mi padre me esta obligando y debo hacerlo...

-lo se-lo interrumpio y le acaricio la mejilla

-Nos llamaremos estas dos semanas de vacaciones ¿si?

-ahá,¿ cuando te vas?

-mañana a las 11:00 am

-Me ire a despedir

-Te estare esperando...y si quieres ir a Texas en estas semanas, te daré la direccion de la casa de mi abuelo-le decia sacando una tarjeta con la direccion

-Creo que lo tenias todo planeado

-¿y sabes que otra cosa mas tenia planeado?

-No

.

.

.

.

.

-Wow

-¿que te parece?

-Hermoso

-¿Te lo esperabas?

-No, debe aberte costado mucho, no tenias por que...

-Shh, te dije que te tenia algo especial...¿vas a subirte o le temes a los globos aerostaticos?

-Por supuesto que no les temo

-Despues de ti, mi lady-ella rio

Seeley hizo una señal para que soltaran la cuerda de la que estaba atado, dentro del globo habia una canasta con comida

-El menú de hoy madam es, soda-le decia mientras sacaba las cosas-malvaviscos,gelatina, chocolate...con leche de soya y por ultimo y lo mas delicioso que hay...mister Seeley Booth

-Oh gran chef me gustaria lo ultimo del menú, dicen que es adictivo, como la droga pero mucho mejor.

-Lo quiere bañado en chocolate,con crema o rodeado de frutillas

-Mmm me apeteceria con crema

-Bien enseguida lo traemos señorita-ella reia de lo ridiculo que era Booth. Él volteo dandole la espalda y luego la miró y tenia toda la boca llena de crema

-Eres un payaso-él comenzo a acercarse a ella-vas a mancharme Seeley-pero el no le hacia caso y seguia acercandose y la besó

-¿que te parecio?-ella tenia la cara con crema

-MMm creo que la porcion era muy poca, quiero mas

-Eso no sera dificil, hay de sobra para ti-Brennan lo tomo del cuello y lo volvio a besar...


	12. Chapter 12

**AQUI LES VA UN NUEVO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PORQUE LO TRATE DE HACER DIVERTIDO, AL MENOS A MI ME PARECIO DIVERTIVO, AUN QUE NO SE SI LO DIVERTIDO PARA MI SEA ABURRIDO PARA USTEDES...BUENO USTEDES OPINEN CUANDO LO LEAN...ESPERARE ANSIOSA=)**

**ME GUSTARIA ESCRIBIR MAS PERO ESTOY HIPERBENTILADA Y TENGO GANAS DE HABLAR AAJJAJAJA ES SOLO PORQUE MI MEJOR AMIGA ME DEJO 45 MIN SIN PODER HABLAR...LARGA HISTORIA :P**

**COMO SIEMPRE, SIN MAS PREAMBULOS AQUI VA...**

Se acercaron lentamente chocando sus labios y dando paso a un refrescante beso, se miraron por unos segundos y un ruido de auto los hizo despertar de ese lindo momento...

-Ya subete Seel-le grito su padre

-Si ya voy, prometo llamarte todos los días

-Esta bien-le dijo con una sonrisa-ya vete tu padre se enfadara

-Te amo-le dio un beso y se fue al auto

.

.

.

.

Cuatro días sin Booth, eso se le hacia eterno, aun que el la llamaba todos los días no era lo mismo que tenerlo cerca, sentir sus caricias,sus besos (como extrañaba sus besos), sus chistes aburridos, sus bromas locas y un sin fin de cosas que le encantaban...hasta que derrepente una idea se paseo por su cabeza, lo dudo pero luego decidio hacerlo.

-Me voy a Texas papá-dijo bajando las escaleras con unos bolsos

-¿que?

-Lo que oiste viajare a Texas a ver a Seeley

-Temperance estoy en una reunion por favor no me hagas este tipo de bromas ahora

-No es una broma papá, tomare un taxi al aeropuerto y me ire a texas

-Ni lo sueñes

-Pero papá estoy de vacaciones

-Dije que no

-...Se que me castigaras Max pero de todos modos me ire

-Temperan...

-adios-colgo rapidamente y saco dinero de una caja

.

.

.

.

**TEXAS**

-Seeley!

-¿ahora que quieres Tessa?-le decia un fastidiado Booth

-Bueno, pense que podriamos ir a la feria que llego al pueblo, aqui no hay nada que hacer

-¿Sabes que Tessa? Mi padre te invito a venir con nosotros, asi que si estas tan aburrida pidele a el que te lleve.-ella lo miro sorprendida mientras él se iba a montar un caballo

.

.

.

Horas después se bajo del avion y fue enseguida a buscar un taxi

-Hola, quiziera ir a esta direccion-le mostro el papelito al taxista

-Lo siento señorita pero yo no llego hasta ahí, ningun taxi llega hasta ahi...pero puedo dejarla cerca de la carretera para que tome un caballo o le pida a alguien que la lleve, no le será dificil es la casa de los Booth todos la conocen

-Esta bien gracias

Llegaron a la carretera y el taxista la dejó ahi, pasaron varios minutos y ninguna camineta,auto o caballo pasaban por ahí...hasta que un gran sonido de musica retumbo en aquel lugar, miró y a lo lejos se veia que venia una camioneta a toda velocidad, se puso en medio del camino y agito los brazos para que parara. El vehiculo paro en seco

-¿pero que demonios?

-Hola-dijo Tempe asomandose por la ventana-lo lamento es solo que necesito ir a esta direccion-le mostro el papel-¿puedes llevarme?-el joven chico la miro y sonrio

-Claro, preciosa subete-ella subio sus bolsos y partieron-asi que vas donde los Booth

-Si

-No sabia que los Booth tuvieran parientes tan bellas

-En realidad no soy una pariente, soy novia de Seeley Booth

-Vaya, Seel siempre tuvo a la mas bellas...yo soy Thomas viejo amigo de Seel y jared Booth

-Nunca habia escuchado de ti

-Con Seeley eras amigos cuando eramos pequeños-luego el paro frente a una gran casa con un gran terreno verde, en la entrada habia una reja enorme que tenian un letrero que decia ''Familia Booth''

-Creo que aqui es ¿no?

-Si, espera te dejare a dentro-apreto un boton de una cajita y luego se escucho una voz-Walter soy Thomas ¿puedes abrirme la puerta?

-Claro-las grandes puertas se abrieron y entraron en la camioneta.

Llegaron fuera de la casa y ambos se bajaron. Era una casa de campo muy linda,era la casa soñada que alguien pudiera tener,ella nunca se imagino que la familia de Booth fuera practicamente rica.

-Veo que quedaste impresionada-le dijo Thomas al ver como ella miraba aquella hermosa casa

-Es realmente maravillosa

-y solo la has visto por fuera, si la vieras por dentro...-derrepente se sintio los pasos de un caballo acercarse

-¿Tempe?

-Booth!-ella corrio hacia el mientras, que Seeley se bajaba rapidamente del caballo para abrazarla. Se fundieron en un abrazo enorme...pero alguien interrumpio ese magico momento

-Seeley, te estaba esperando pense que...hola temperance

-¿Tú?-inmedatamente miro a Booth-¿Que hace ella aqui?

-¿Tu que crees genio? vine a pasar las vacaciones con Seeley

-No puedo creerlo-dijo resignada, se aparto de él y se dirigio hacia Thomas-¿Puedes llevarme a algun hotel por aqui?

-ee..claro

-Hey Temperance dejame explicarte-decia acercandose a ella

-No tienes nada que explicarme Seeley Booth, ya lo vi todo

-No,no entiendes por favor hablemos

-No quiero hablar contigo, vine aqui para darte una sorpresa pero al parecer la que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo, por que me encontre con algo que no queria ni imaginaba-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Tessa. Brennan se dio media vuelta, pero Seeley la detuvo del brazo

-Por favor

-Seeley no le rueges no vale la pena-Chillo Tessa

-Callate Tessa, deja de meterte en los asuntos que no te importan-el la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el caballo-Thomas ¿puedes dejar esos bolsos dentro de la casa? por favor

-Claro Seel, no hay problema

Booth & Brennan subieron al caballo y se fueron cabalgando en el hermoso pura sangre...

.

.

.

.

.

Sentados uno frente al otro,mirandose fijamente sin hablar como solian hacerlo cada ves que sus miradas eran las que daban las palabras...

Ella estaba enfadada no queria hablar...pero en cambio él solo le seguia el juego y queria ver cuanto tiempo duraba asi de seria y sin hablarle.

-¿Que traes en el bolso?-le preguntó pero ella lo ignoro-Veamos-comenzo a abrirlo-Cepillo de dientes,perfume,celular,...dinero,una camara fotografica interesante-la saco y le tomo una foto-te ves hermosa enojada-le dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella lo siguio ignorando-que mas tienes...vaya! crema de mani!-saco el pote de crema y lo abrio-¿Quieres?-ella nego con la cabeza-Bueno, tu te lo pierdes-metio toda la mano dentro del frasco y saco la mayoria de la crema,luego se la metio a la boca,Brennan lo miraba asqueada, tenia toda la cara manchada-¿Estas segura de que no quieres? esta riquisima-hablaba con toda la boca llena

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca? es asqueroso

-JA! hablaste!

-Tragate lo que tienes en la boca

-Solo si me das una sonrisa

-Estoy enfadada contigo Seeley, no te voy a sonreir

-Te haré sonreir-comenzo a hacercarse a ella

-no me besaras con la cara llena de eso

-No pensaba hacerlo-estiro su mano y le resfrego toda la crema de mani que tenia en ella por toda la cara

-Oh por dios-el se paro rapidamente y salio corriendo por todo el lugar-Estas muerto!-le grito y salio persiguiendolo. Luego el venia contra ella y ella corria gritando y riendo. Definitivamente estaban haciendo el ridiculo, pero eso no les inportaba aunque toda la gente de ese lugar los vieran

.

.

.

.

.

-Asi que tu no invitaste a Tessa, fue tu padre y no te dijo nada

-Exacto

-Lamento haberme enfadado contigo

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-la besó

-Deberia ir a buscar mi cosas y rentar una habitacion en un hotel, ya se hace tarde

-¿Que?¿Estas loca? tu te quedas en casa con nosotros

-No,no,no no sera una buena idea estar en el mismo ambiente con Tessa, a demas yo no le agrado a tu padre y quizas se enfade

-Mira la casa es de Hank; mi abuelo y estoy seguro de que le agradaras, no permitire que te quedes en un hotel

-¿Estas seguro?

-Absolutamente-sonrieron-por cierto, me sorprende que Max te alla dejado venir

-aa..en realidad...ee...me escape

-¿te escapaste?-comenzo a reir

-Si, Max no me dejo venir y yo queria, asi que me escape

-Ahora si que estoy muerto, tu padre vendra aqui y me matara

-No exageres

Llegaron a la casa, dejaron al caballo en el corral y se dispusieron a entrar en ella...

**SALUDOS A TOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOS, DISFRUTEN LA VIDA**


End file.
